


Hysteria

by maginot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shiro's galra arm, Trans Keith (Voltron), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maginot/pseuds/maginot
Summary: Keith tells himself he's being crazy. He's being paranoid because losing Shiro is the scariest thing he could imagine. It makes Keith angry. It makes him livid-- full of an untamable rage that doesn't cease.Shiro's back, but he's not Shiro.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> **Things to note:**  
>  1\. This is completely consensual  
> 2\. Keith is trans in this fic and is genitalia is referred to by male descriptors. **There is PIV sex in this fic.**

It's been tearing Keith up for weeks. 

Shiro's back, but he's not Shiro. 

Keith knows it, swears it, but then the rational part of his brain reminds him that Shiro's been captured by the galra _again_ and tortured _again_ and had to escape _again_ and that doesn't bode well to a guy coming home the same person he was before. 

Still, this isn't Shiro. Keith's sure of it. Everything from Shiro's story to how he came back is wrong. It's all wrong and Keith doesn't know why. He just _knows_. 

This is not the man he loves. 

It takes Shiro awhile to come back to Keith in the same way they were before. That part isn't shocking to Keith, and he gives Shiro the benefit of the doubt. He's pretty sure if he'd been through what Shiro had been through that he wouldn't want to be kissing anyone right now either. 

When Shiro finally does, it's not the same. 

Keith tells himself he's being crazy. He's being paranoid because losing Shiro is the scariest thing he could imagine. He's already done it once and gotten a different Shiro back but this… this is not the same. This is not Shiro. It makes Keith angry. It makes him livid-- full of an untamable rage that doesn't cease. 

Shiro's made his way into Keith's bed. He doesn't know how long it’s been. He doesn't know anything about what's going on. He doesn't know why he says it. 

“You're not Shiro.” He drops it into the quiet of the dark room the same way he'd say something as trivial as ‘your shoe is untied’. For Keith, it's a fact that this particular Shiro needs to know. 

“What?” Shiro asks, chuckling. “Keith are you dreaming?”

Keith spits, “I wish.” He says it again, “You're not Shiro,” and this time the anger leaks out of him into his words. 

“Keith, what's gotten into you? It's me! I'm. Right here!”

“You're not him.” Keith's growling. “I don't know who or what you are but you're not him.”

“Keith, what the fuck are you talking about?” Shiro rarely curses and it makes Keith falter for a moment. “I got captured by the galra again. I don't know if anything happened to me but I'm right here.”

Keith's hands start to shake with the force of his anger bubbling to the surface, showing its face. 

“Yeah?” Keith feels his nostrils flare. “You've barely touched me since you got back.”

“Keith, that's just-- I'm in bed with you right now and we _would_ be touching if you weren't off on this deluded-”

“Oh _I'm_ the one that's deluded?” Keith stands up, too angry to be in such a passive position. “You're the one that's deluded, _Shiro_.”

“Don't say my name like that Keith.”

Keith growls, “like what?”

“Like you don't know if it's real.” Shiro stands up too, his chest heaving. He's getting mad and Keith feels proud, almost smirks. Good. He wants Shiro to be just as furious as he is. None of this is right. 

“It's not!” Keith howls. He throws his shaking hands up in the air. “You're not him!” Each word of his sentence is punctuated by a gruff breath. “You're not the real Shiro!”

“Shut the fuck up Keith!” Shiro's in his space in a moment, backing Keith closer to the walls of his bedroom. Keith's heart pounds. “Shut up! I'm Shiro! I'm him! Shut the fuck up! Stop saying this, Keith!”

Shiro's never told him that before, never cursed at him like that before either. Keith sees red, and in his line of vision sees nothing but someone that isn't Shiro at all. The anger inside him overflows, hissing like a pressure cooker ready to burst. He hears the high-pitched whistle of it in his ears and lets it blow. 

“Oh yeah?” his voice is lower than it was before, a low rumble of spit and hatred, for himself, for Shiro for dying, for this Shiro coming back and having the nerve to act like nothing's wrong when it's all Keith can think about. He steps in to Shiro, gets all up in his space, tilting his head up in challenge and closing the gap between them. “If you're Shiro, prove it.”

Before he takes his next breath his head is bouncing off of his bedroom wall. The wind gets sucked out of his lungs with the force of Shiro shoving him against it. Before his next breath, Shiro's lips are on his, kissing him, just as angry as Keith feels. 

For a moment, Keith wonders if this isn't a good choice to make, but he hears his own self growl and feels Shiro's thigh press tight between his. He doesn't care. Keith doesn't care. Right now, the only thing Keith wants to do is see which one of them can ruin the other first. 

He bites down hard onto Shiro's lips, and is rewarded with a gasp and a hand in his hair, pulling him off of Shiro's mouth and keeping him still and stuck against the wall. 

“I'll show you, Keith. You want me to prove it to you? I will. You'll believe it.”

Keith narrows his eyes. “Make me.”

Shiro's the one growling now. He dives back in to kiss Keith again, keeping Keith right where he wants him with the hand in his hair. It's a biting kiss-- filled to the brim with too much teeth. Shiro bites at his lip, softer than Keith did but still rougher than anything Keith's ever gotten before. Keith's mouth falls open with a gasp and Shiro's tongue takes advantage, sliding into Keith's mouth to flick against his own. 

With his galra hand, Shiro reaches down to Keith's thigh, hiking it up over his own to get their hips flush. Shiro grinds down against him and a moan is pulled from Keith's chest before he can stop it. 

“Yeah that's right,” Shiro tells him. His voice sounds rough like he's been yelling for days. Keith's sure his does too. He rolls his hips against Keith's again and dips his head to bite Keith's neck. He finds Keith's pulse point and sucks a bruise there. Keith can't help his hitching breaths either. God, he wants to. He wants to do a lot of things right now. He wants so much. “You're mine Keith.” Shiro worries a spot between his teeth that's just beneath the other. “You're _mine.”_ His blood runs hot and he feels his dick throbbing. 

“Not yours,” Keith croaks. For that, he's given two of Shiro's metal fingers that have left his hip shoved into his mouth. Keith almost chokes on them, but fuck, if this hasn't been a fantasy of Keith's for ages. Before, Shiro would have never done this. Keith instantly latches onto them and sucks. He doesn't know or care if Shiro can feel it. 

“You will be,” Shiro tells him, gruff and close to his earlobe. He bites it. Shiro pulls back far enough so that Keith can see his face. The smirk he's wearing is dangerous, turned on and so possessive that Keith can feel himself getting wetter. Shiro presses their hips together again and that makes Keith cry out. “You will be mine.”

Shiro moves to lift Keith's shirt up and over his head and Keith lets him, helps him, even-- lifting his arms up and watching his black shirt fall to the floor. Shiro then takes of his own and Keith's hands immediately gravitate to his chest. Nothing is new there. Keith rubs his thumbs over Shiro's nipples and Shiro-- this Shiro, whatever,-- Shiro gasps and gives Keith a other roll of his hips as a reply. Keith lets him think that's all he's getting for a moment before he pinches them. Shiro gasps, moans out, “Keith.”

Keith smirks. Then he pushes Shiro back with his hands and leans down to suck Shiro's nipples into his mouth. Shiro's hands fly to his hair, and Keith's pleased when they pull hard enough to make his eyes sting. 

He didn't realize how badly he wanted this, needed this. Shiro tugs at his hair, a good, hard tug and Keith gasps with the delicious burn of it. He realizes that he’s needed this for so, so long. 

He realizes that Shiro would have never given it to him before. 

That realization makes Keith’s head tip back, going pliant for a second. It’s just enough for Shiro to push him up against the wall again. Shiro’s fumbling, and in his haze it takes Keith to realize that it’s with his pants. Just like that, the fire returns to Keith, running blazing hot within his veins. His breath leaves his mouth in a dangerous rumble and he works his own open too, pulling them down before he starts to speak. “You gonna fuck me?” He asks Shiro, taunting him. He knows what he’s doing, wants to keep doing it, rile Shiro up. “You wanna put your dick in me and see if it’ll make me say I’m yours?” Shiro’s eyes fly up to his, dark and intense-- burning. His nostrils are flared, his mouth parted, panting. “Do you really think that’s gonna work, _Shiro?”_

One side of Shiro’s mouth quirks uip, and before Keith can process what’s happening, he’s being lifted up by two hands around this things. His back makes contact with the wall once more, but this time his feet are unable to steady him, as they’re crossed behind Shiro’s back to cling onto him tight. All the breath in Keith’s lungs leaves him in a punched-out groan. Shiro presses in closely, bumping his hard dick against Keith’s wet entrance. Keith’s breath hitches. He hates how badly he needs Shiro inside of him right now, but he aches with it, wants it so bad he can feel it in his toes. “Keith,” Shiro snarls. “It’s going to work.” His Galra hand leaves Keith’s hip, knowing that Keith’s legs are strong enough to keep him still. It inches up Keith’s body slowly, a steady drag that leaves goosebumps in its wake. Shiro’s finger creeps up past his collarbone and lingers on Keith’s adam’s apple, making him swallow. Then Shiro’s entire hand opens and closes firmly upon Keith’s neck. Keith gasps with it, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head with how good it feels. Shiro leans in, his breath tickling Keith’s ear. Keith’s heart pounds with the anticipation. “By the time I’m done with you, I’m going to have you screaming my name.”

Then, Shiro slides inside of him. 

Keith cries out the best he can with Shiro’s hand wrapped around his throat. HIs voice comes out a crackle of what it normally is, and Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t like how it sounds. Shiro’s dick is hard, so damn hard when he starts to thrust. He gives Keith one slow one along with the sense that maybe this won’t be much different than it was before. Then the illusion fades, because Shiro’s fucking into him so fast he can’t do anything but take it. He thrusts deep into Keith, rough, still choking him. Keith can hear himself whining, moaning, panting with the force of it. His eyes fall shut, overwhelmed with the pleasure shooting through his nerve-endings, electric. 

“Eyes on me, Keith.” Shiro groans. His hand on Keith’s neck goes tighter and that helps Keith snap his eyes open and focus them on Shiro’s. Keith removes one of his hands from where they’re holding onto Shiro’s shoulders to cup Shiro’s face, because at the moment Keith can’t bear another second without kissing Shiro. He’s gasping for breath but Shiro gives him what he wants without taking his hand off of Keith’s throat. The kiss is hot and open mouthed instantly and Shiro's rhythm doesn’t falter for a second. Keith bounces up and down on the wall from it, moaning the best he can. He’s so overwhelmed. It’s magic. 

“Are you ready to say it?” Shiro aks against Keith’s mouth.

Keith moans out, “Nuh-uh.” 

Shiro growls in reply. 

Shiro's hand finally leaves Keith's neck. He gasps in a giant breath and before he has the chance to feel sad about it, Shiro's practically throwing him onto his bed face down. 

“Wha-” Keith manages but then Shiro has both of his hands on his hips and is sliding inside of him again, rougher than before somehow. Keith moans, loud, voice hitching. Shiro's pounding into him, hitting everywhere inside of him that aches, satisfying a need that Keith didn't even know existed. 

“Fuck,” Shiro bites. It's the first time Keith's heard him express what this is doing to him too. He uses his hands on Keith's hips to pull Keith back to meet each one of his thrusts. Keith's insides light up. His moans get louder and louder, voice pitching up with every time Shiro's hips meet with his until he starts to yell. He's screaming fully, hears it ringing inside his ears, hears his voice break and crack with how good everything feels. The pleasure overtakes him, wave after wave of it pulling him under until he's stuck beneath the current. Shiro's Galra hand goes to the back of Keith's neck, shoving his face into the pillow to try and keep him quiet. It stays there, firm, and Keith keeps screaming. 

Everything builds and swirls inside him until his body can't take it anymore. He's consumed by it. Consumed by this man-- by Shiro. It breaks him in more ways than one, splitting him in two. Finally he screams, “Shiro! _Ah-ah_ Shiro!” And he comes, shaking violently with the force of it tearing through his body. “ _Shiro!_ ” he screams again, throbbing, tightening up, giving himself completely up. 

“That's _right_.” Shiro grunts. He moans, his thrusts becoming erratic, getting close. “That's right, Keith. _Oh, fuck_.” Shiro's hips stutter and Keith feels his dick twitch before it spills wet and hot inside of him. Shiro rides out his orgasm, groaning, still holding Keith down. 

Then, he lets go. 

The two of them clean up wordlessly and Keith starts to feel guilty. How could he have done this to Shiro? Maybe Shiro had really just been through so much. Maybe he is the man that Keith loves. Keith is his. Keith will always be his. He needs to make this right. “Shiro, I-”

Shiro gets up off of the bed and leaves. Keith's apology hangs in the air unsaid as he watches the door to his room shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this AMAZING and sexy art for this fic done by [paladangerous on twitter](https://twitter.com/paladangerous/status/1023337096671416320)!  
> Follow me on tumblr @ pieceofsheith (it never lets me link my blog for some reason??) or on twitter where I'm more active @ Gay_Shiro


End file.
